


Bite Me

by Soulmateshinki



Category: Naruto
Genre: Day 1, M/M, SNS Summer Week 2017, Teeth, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 18:52:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11237097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulmateshinki/pseuds/Soulmateshinki
Summary: Author: milkshake-fairy.tumblr.comSNS Summer Week Day 1 : Teeth"It wasn’t pain that caught Sasuke off guard, nor was he particularly surprised at being bitten, but what was entirely unexpected was the wave of arousal that rolled through his body."





	Bite Me

The first time it happens, they’re in the midst of a heated tickle fight, Naruto pinned under Sasuke as the former thrashes around trying to free himself from his boyfriend’s merciless fingers.

In an attempt to escape, Naruto jerks forward and bites into the offending arm that Sasuke is using to hold him down as his other arm roams across Naruto’s stomach and thighs, wiggling fingers looking for the most sensitive spots to attack.

It isn’t a particularly hard bite, doesn’t really hurt, but it catches Sasuke off guard, allowing Naruto the time he needs to roll off the bed and assume a defensive stance a few feet away.

“Hah! Bastard!” Naruto’s waiting for Sasuke to leap up and come after him, but his boyfriend is still sitting on the bed, staring at his own arm.

It wasn’t pain that caught Sasuke off guard, nor was he particularly surprised at being bitten, but what was entirely unexpected was the wave of arousal that rolled through his body. Watching Naruto’s bright white teeth sinking into Sasuke’s own fair skin, feeling the pressure on his flesh as it’s being indented, pointy canines pressing in harder than the rest of the teeth, slightly painful but fully arousing.

He stares at the reddening marks on his arm now, the light indentations by the teeth quickly disappearing. He runs his fingers softly over them, wishing the marks would stay.

_Wait what the hell._

Suddenly Naruto’s sitting in front of him, holding Sasuke’s arm and observing the bite mark he’s made.

“What’s wrong. Does it hurt?”

Sasuke doesn’t know what’s wrong. Too embarrassed and confused by his own thoughts, he jerks his arm away.

“You bit me, idiot.” He can feel his face and neck burning. _You bit me and it turned me on_. He’s only been dating Naruto for a month now, still getting used to their relationship, the transition from just best friends to best friends as well as boyfriends. Though, in all honestly, he’s probably always loved the blond more than platonically.

“You started it!”

“Yeah? I’m gonna end it now too.” He lunges towards Naruto, ready to effectively tickle the life out of the other boy but misses as Naruto shoots up and bolts out of the room, laughing hysterically.

***********************************************************************************************

The second time it happens Naruto is sleeping beside Sasuke, thoroughly exhausted from their latest Jounin mission. The sun had set quite some time ago and Sasuke, having recently awoken from his own slumber, ponders waking up Naruto to eat dinner.

He reaches out to brush Naruto’s golden bangs away from his forehead before moving down to graze his thumb lightly across the blond’s lower lip. Naruto sleeps with his lips slightly parted, thus more than occasionally drooling on his pillow or Sasuke’s pillow or Sasuke’s shoulder.

Hesitantly, Sasuke pushes Naruto’s upper lip up, observing his boyfriend’s teeth before running his thump across them and pressing the pad of his thumb against a canine. Naruto shifts and closes his mouth slightly, subconsciously holding his boyfriend’s finger in a loose bite.

Sasuke can feel his heart beat quickening as he presses his thumb harder against Naruto’s tooth, neck prickling with heat.

“Bite me,” he whispers, leaning closer to Naruto. He’s remotely aware of how shallow his own breathing is and the arousal slowly pooling at his groin.

“Bite me, Naruto,” He says, louder this time and almost instantly Naruto’s teeth sink into the flesh on Sasuke’s finger. _Hard_. It’s painful this time but the pain is overwhelmed by pleasure, and Sasuke hears himself moan.

He’s hard, straining uncomfortably against his pants.

Suddenly Naruto’s tongue swipes over his thumb as the blond blinks open his sleepy eyes.

Sasuke quickly withdraws his hand and sits up, throwing a pillow over his lap.

“What were you doing” Naruto mumbles, stretching out his limbs and rubbing the drowsiness from his eyes.

“Trying to wake you up, usuratonkachi. Get the hell up. I’m starving.” He can hear his own heart pounding in his ears, cheeks flaming.

Keeping his back to Naruto, Sasuke gets up from the bed and speeds towards the bathroom, the tent in his pants very visible.

“You better be up by the time I come back,” he yells over his shoulder before shutting the bathroom door.

*********************************************************************************

The third time it happens Naruto is straddling his boyfriend, sitting on Sasuke’s lap as they’re kissing, lounging on the couch in Naruto’s house.

Sasuke grips Naruto’s waist as he feels Naruto’s lips and tongue move against his own, hips grinding down on him, soft moans from the blond filling the air. Every time his lips catch on Naruto’s teeth a burst of even stronger arousal shoots though him. It’s ecstasy. He could spend hours kissing Naruto, days even.

He rolls his hips upwards roughly against Naruto’s groin, causing the blond to tighten his grip on Sasuke’s hair and bite down on his boyfriend’s lip.

The wave of heat and pleasure that slams though Sasuke is enough to push him off the the edge, and he jerks his head back as his orgasm leaves him breathless.

“Shit, shit, sorry!”

Dazed and fatigued, Sasuke looks up at Naruto.

“What?”

“I bit you. Pretty hard too. You’re bleeding.”

Gently running his thumb across Sasuke’s bleeding lower lip and frowning, Naruto leans down to kiss his chin.

“I didn’t mean to bite that hard, sorr—”

He cuts himself off suddenly, looking down. Sasuke can feel his own ears burning.

“uh...did you come already?”

He doesn’t wait for Sasuke to reply, the furious blush on his boyfriend’s face a clear answer.

“Damn I must be pretty amazing if I can get you off just by making out with you!” Naruto bursts out laughing before getting shoved off Sasuke’s lap and falling onto the floor.

*****************************************************************************************

The fourth time it happens Naruto is under Sasuke, drenched in sweat, caramel skin red and heated, moaning out his boyfriend’s name in an increasingly louder voice.

Sasuke leans forward to kiss Naruto’s forehead, burying his nose in the boy’s damp locks.

“What? Tell me what you want,” Sasuke mumbles into his boyfriend’s hair, rolling his hips slowly into Naruto before slamming against him, as the blond cries out Sasuke name again.

“Faster! Faster, faster, please, plea—”

He’s cut off as Sasuke kisses him, hips picking up its pace, driving them both towards orgasm.

He lifts his head and rests his forehead against Naruto’s, thrusting into him over and over as the blond reaches his climax. As his orgasm hits him, Naruto jerks forward and bites down on Sasuke’s shoulder, teeth sinking down hard, moaning loudly around the flesh.

Sasuke’s own orgasm shakes though him instantly, hips jerking quickly as he buries his face into Naruto’s neck.

Afterwards, they’re both lying, limbs tangled together, drained and trying to catch their breathes, Sasuke’s arm resting heavily around Naruto, holding him close.

“Hey,” Naruto murmurs, fighting the wave of sleep descending quickly upon him.

“Hm?”

“I think—I mean—I’m pretty sure you have a thing for my teeth.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome :D


End file.
